What I Saw
by writeroses1029
Summary: After MAX, the flock is living in a safe house. Jeb gives Iggy a serum that allows him to "look" through others eyes. For the first time since he was a child, Iggy can see but it comes at a price. FAX but also Miggy for plot sakes.
1. Chapter 1

**Might be a story…might be a one-shot…depends on the hype of it. Please review if you think I should continue with this.**

**PLOT: Iggy was given by Jeb a serum that allowed him to see through anyone's eyes. For once in his life, Iggy can see. What happens when he looks through Fang's eyes? Takes place after MAX.**

1

"Iggy?" Jeb's voice was low-barely a whisper, but my hearing was better than everyone else's because you know when you're blind all your senses are better than everyone elses's except your sight. I'd rather have lame, really bad hearing and taste and be able to see again but the stupid School had taken that away.

"What?" I asked waiting for my world to change. Max would never approve of me being here but she doesn't understand! None of them do! They all have their stupid sight and I have to stand in blackness. And do not give me that seeing Antarctica crap! Everyone for the most part was blurs of colors! I wanted eyes and faces! I wanted distinct edges! I hated seeing just colors through touch! What hurt the most is I knew what it was like to see once upon a time.

"When I give you this serum, you'll only see black and white. Our technology isn't that advanced. It's like how the television started out in black and white. Maybe one day, we'll have color and give it to you but for now-,"

"Just do it doc," I ordered. I felt the cold steel of the table I was sitting on. Don't get me wrong- I was freaking out. The smell of the antibiotics is enough to make me act like Max when I found her bra (by "accident" if she ever mentions it). "Get it over with," I muttered.

"Iggy, listen. You have to understand, don't get a habit of acting off what you see. You'll only be looking through other peoples eyes. There might be a warning to that as well-,"

"JEB! Just but the needle in my arm and hook me up! I'm dying here wasting away seconds when I could be seeing!" There was silence minus the ticking of the annoying second hand of a clock on the wall behind me by approximately five feet. The table I sat on was silver by the touch of it.

I felt Jeb's calloused hands on my arm while tying a tight rope just above my elbow. Then, in seconds, there was a pinch and I felt cool liquid entering my blood. Like I said- super aware senses- more advanced than a "normal" bird-kid. I bit my lip as there was a deep burning now all over in my veins. As it crawled up, I began to scratch at my skin. Oh God! If I died Max would soooo kill me and Fang would too. Gazzy wouldn't have a bomb buddy. Nudge would have no one to listen to her. Angel wouldn't have her favorite smiley pancakes unless Max tried to make them and we all know how that would go.

I listened to that stupid clock again as I squinted my eyes shut- even though it was pointless to do that. It was just natural reaction of the human/bird body. "Iggy," Jeb was speaking with a calm and serious voice, "Open your mind, open your eyes, what do you see?" I opened my actual eyes- nothing. "Focus on my mind Iggy- see what happens."

Okay, I thought, Jeb, think about Jeb. Slowly, I felt myself being dragged like the undercurrent of the ocean. My darkness slowly blended into colors and then lines. Slowly, I found myself staring at a boy. He was tall, breathing slowly, his clear eyes staring out into no where, with a pointy chin, light needed to be trimmed hair, a polo, and jeans. On his back were two large wings that were a mixture of white and black feathers. Oh man- that was me and I was looking through Jeb's eyes. I watched as my mouth moved, "Doc! I can see me! It worked." I didn't want to leave but eventually, I had to pull my sight away and jumped off the table. I turned towards Jeb's beating heart because for the moment that was all I could go off.

"Just be careful and don't tell anyone Iggy," Jeb warned.

***

I stood at the kitchen working with the food trying to make us dinner again. Max was busy scolding Gazzy (and soon me) for kind of burning the side of our house. Since our submarine adventure, we had been living in another safe house and Mr. Chu hasn't bothered us at all. Nudge and Angel were watching television I believe. Fang was off being Fang somewhere. It's hard to tell, my hearing can't catch him sometimes. He was that good.

I heard the swinging of the fan above my head, it was really hot after all and it was summer. Plus, the giant wings serve as warm blankets that are uncomfortable in this weather. I was trying to boil a bunch of hot dogs, a bowl of mac and cheese, and was hoping someone would come to help me.

Jeb had just given me the serum about a day ago and I hadn't tried it since that first time. I was trying to think of what I wanted to see first after seeing myself. There were plenty of things I could think of but they were situations that were hard to get into without telling anyone in the flock. If I could, I would ask for them to all take turns standing in front of one person just so I could see them. But that would give it away.

"Iggy," suddenly Max was in the kitchen again. I nodded my head to show I was listening, "What have I told you about explosives near the house?" Max is the leader, you aren't supposed to screw with her but I always figured since we were the same age that I had special privileges.

"I didn't do it," I muttered while poking at one of the countless hot dogs to determine if they were done or not. They smelled all right from what I could tell. I heard Max let out a breath of frustration. I smirked but had my head turned away from her to make sure she couldn't tell.

Suddenly, I heard Max yelp and panicking I turned around. "Fang!" Max yelled and I slightly relaxed. "Will you stop that?" Just then, I took the moment to see what Fang saw. I had no idea why but I really wanted to what Max looked like.

Fang, I focused on his mind, and slowly and I staring from a different view of the kitchen I had somewhat memorized without an actual idea as to what it looked like. There was an island with a black counter and white cabinets. There were the plates I had set up for dinner for everyone to grab once dinner was ready. I stood over by the stove but all of this was in the backdrop to what Fang was really focusing on.

Max was there in front of him in a tight black tee shirt (or blue, I wasn't sure, I was colorblind now). Her long hair, which I knew for a fact was blonde, curled and there were a few strands sticking out all over the place but they were still perfect somehow. Her eyes were a bit relaxed and confused as Fang (and I) just stared at her. Her chin was lifted up a bit because she had to stare up at him. I could sort of tell the blush on her cheeks.

"What are you staring at?" Max asked with her full lips and I watched myself jump in the background as I thought she was talking to me. I observed the screen, observing Max's chest and flat stomach. Her wings were peeking just over her shoulder. One of her hands ran through her hair as this exchanged between Fang and her kept going. Eventually, I saw Fang blink for the first time, not wanting to take his eyes of her. From what I witness, Max's skin looked soft and delicate even though the expression on her face was tough and angry. Then, like an elastic band pulled to far, I recoiled back into my self and the image disappeared. My heart was pounding in my ears as I replayed my new image of Max over and over again in my head.

Max was beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

2

None of that just happened, I didn't want to believe it. First off, I had never had thoughts that way about Max ever in my life but suddenly, she was all I could think about. Maybe it was just my reaction to having seen a girl my age for the first time. I had always known Max was beautiful but I had always considered her not my type. Now, all of a sudden, she was?

This was wrong, way beyond wrong, Max was with Fang, my best friend. The guy loved her with all his freakin' silent heart. I stood no chance yet when I went to sleep that night, I kept picturing Max and I taking that chance. Damn it, I was screwed. I was in big, effed up trouble and I couldn't tell anyone because Jeb wanted it to be a secret because this was an experiment and Max was completely against those.

I went for a fly early morning to avoid the house. The kids could handle a day of cereal, I don't have to cook all the time. I enjoyed the wind in my hair and all that crap but I couldn't see it but the one person I felt like asking going for a fly that I knew would be up for it was Max. Just in case it's different for all of you out there, bird-guys do not fly with other bird-guy's bird-girl alone, got it?

Crashing a landing, almost forgetting about the large rock that I had tripped over last week, I made my way to the edge of the forest where I knew was a large oak tree waiting for me to rest against. My back felt the hard, damp bark but it was oddly familiar. If only I knew what it looked like.

"Iggy?"

Oh mother of Troy, why must the worst happen to me?

"Yeah," I replied, knowing she was about five feet in front of me. I didn't dare risk looking through her eyes. I wouldn't dare want to know what she thought of me- the sappy blind kid who wasn't her boyfriend.

"You all right, I just watched you sulk out of house for no reason or for some reason. Want to talk?" I suddenly felt a warm presence next to me and yet, I shivered. I kept my head facing forward, for once I was going to be blind and wasn't going to turn my head to look at her. I didn't want to be looking her in the face if you get what I'm saying.

"Fine," I muttered.

"What? Are you turning into Fang because we have more than enough silence from him." Of course, she couldn't help but bring him up in a conversation. Little did she know how often she did that, bring up him just so she could talk about him. I bet the entire flock didn't know that but I did- I was forced to only listen. Even then though, her voice was that of a leader or mother towards me.

Whenever she talked to Fang, her voice was always soft.

"No, I just…rather not talk about it," I replied running a hand through my hair. It was so hard talking to her while having the image of her from Fang's eyes flashing in front of me. Damn, she was hot and she didn't even realize it. I had never realized it until someone finally gave me a chance to see but even that was a false, last only for a moment sight.

"Igs, you can talk to me about anything. Well, borderline anything. I don't want to hear about another escapade that you and Gazzy do." I could almost feel her smile as she patted my hand. Instead, I felt the color of her- a soft, wonderful tan that was like the sand.

"Max, I can't tell you. It's way over the borderline. Why don't you go find Fang and leave me alone?" She stiffened and she sucked in a breath. This was me- after all. I never got mad. Fang, believe it or not, showed a lot more emotion when it came to the serious things. I, however, held it all back. Max always assumed I was fine and maybe up until a few days ago I was. Now, I was a mess but I wouldn't let her see it. I wasn't a wuss like Fang.

"Iggy," she ordered after I stood up and started walking away. I stopped if only because it was her voice telling me to do so. "What's wrong with you?" I shrugged and then unfurled my wings. I made my way back to the safehouse.

---

Later that day I was lying on my bed, sulking no less, when I heard voices in the room next to mine. Most people consider these walls soundproof but you take my advanced bird-hearing and suddenly, they are paper thin. Unfortunately, I had Fang's room right next to mine and he wasn't alone just at this moment.

"Fang," Max whispered. I could picture her now, lying on the bed, wrapped in his arms. An image that I'm glad I couldn't completely put together. Instead, it was an unfocused blur that moved all around the photo- unable to get the real thing.

"Hmm?" Was his typical response. How could she be so easily attracted to him? He never spoke three words to her.

"I'm worried about Iggy, I tried talking to him this morning but he completely shoved me away." Great, now I was the topic of conversation. Let's all just talk about the blind kid as if he's deaf too. "Can you maybe talk to him later?"

"Yeah," he replied. I felt my fists tighten. I'm not some charity case that everyone needs to go off worrying about. Suddenly, I could perfectly see what I was to them- a blind kid and nothing else. "But Iggy can always handle himself, Max. We all can." He just didn't want to talk to me. Some best friend he was.

"Still, I care and you should to," Max replied. She cared, I won't even describe how my heart went crazy over that. Then I remembered where she was- in Fang's room- as she always is. Now that I look back on it, she didn't even use her room down the hall. They slept in the same room as if when Max had whispered in Fang's ear (I wasn't suppose to hear but remember, super hearing here), "Never leave me" when we finally got back together they took it too seriously.

But for now, they were done discussing me and I was free to do as I pleased but I stayed. They were talking about other things now, more important things that they never discussed with the rest of the flock. If you think about it, those two ran the show. I never was asked how I would like to get things done and I'm their age!

I pulled myself into Fang's eyes, hoping he was staring right at her. This, I admit, will be the closest thing I get to drugs in my entire life. I saw the top of her head, Fang was looking down at her, as she rested her head on her chest. I had blocked out most of their conversation but I could tell now it had slowed down to the silence. Max suddenly lifted her head and looked at Fang.

Her dark eyes wavered as she stared right at him and he stared back (making me want to hurl). Her lips curled up in a smile and in the reflection of her eyes (which were so close, it hurt) I saw Fang return it. "I love you," Fang whispered. I could barely hear it from where my body laid on my bed in the room next door.

Suddenly, I saw her blush- maybe not the real color but even in black and white I could see certain things. I felt the seconds tick by as she actually thought about it. Maximum Ride- in a deadly situation and she wasn't going off instinct, she as thinking. How strange, right? Finally, Fang grew impatient and I heard him sigh.

Max rolled her eyes but she was still smiling. Instead of responding, she closed the gap between her and Fang (and technically me). I was stuck in darkness and felt no choice to go back to my body. I was thinking how lucky I was that Max hadn't responded because then maybe I stood a chance.

When I was sightless again, I heard her whisper.

"I love you."

I responded with a screaming, "No!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

No knock, no words, and no hesitation. I knew he was coming as soon as Max asked him to. The sap did everything she told him to do, he was that head over heels, over the moon, crazy, stupid, in love with her.

I was resting my head on my pillow, my hands resting underneath. One of my legs dangled over the edge and almost touched the ground. I was getting too tall for my own good. Fang stood there by the door. We're guys here all right- we're not girls who sit on the bed and talk about our feelings. Fang was waiting to see if I had something to say.

Hmmm….

What's the nice way of saying-

Dude, I have the hots for your girlfriend.

Well, our silence was perfectly uncomfortable for me. For Fang it might as well have been any normal day. But he was stubborn. Everyone in this house was ridiculously stubborn, I suppose it was because we were all for the most part teens or heading towards the age of being teens.

Finally, I just stared at him- without actually seeing him of course. I got sick of this. I didn't want to be in the same room as him when I was falling for his girlfriend. Oh man- and what if Angel was hearing my thoughts. Then I was most definitely screwed. Maybe I could just run away and never deal with them. They let me go before once so I could be with my parents. I guess I could let them go again- just to keep the relationships between us on a decent note.

Because down in my gut I knew, Max and Fang belonged together.

(Gag reflexes initiated.)

I stood up and pushed past him, knowing that I had no choice but to bump into him because I couldn't exactly see which part of the door he was standing in. Our shoulders collided and I walked by him muttering, hopefully something he didn't hear, "Lucky bastard."

I slumped into the couch in the living room by Gazzy. He was watching some transformers show. I knew if I pretended to look interested than the dynamic duo wouldn't bother me…hopefully. I crossed my arms and sighed heavily. Gazzy was completely oblivious to me. That's when I'm suppose to say I'm used to it and I don't care but the truth is, it bothers me. The only time I get a strand of Max's attention is when a) I explode something or b)do something that she considers "sexist".

Believe me, when I considered why I suddenly felt about Max, maybe I was just feeling the same way Fang did. If that was so then why didn't I feel like I was an experiment or what-not when I stared at myself through Jeb's eyes? Why did emotions seem only available for Max? There are such things as coincidences.

I ran a hand through my hair and then began to watch the television show through Gazzy's eyes. Watching the cartoons of mechanical car robots collide wasn't all that bad. In fact, it was quite exciting to watch instead of just listen to. Bam! One car took the other- they were the same species and even had similar traits, but one was evil and one was good. I began to think what if Fang and I fought like that over Max. We were both bird kids but in the end, one of us was going to end up the jerk and evil persona. With Max's biased opinion- I would be the rejected. And sometimes in life, just like cartoons, the bad guy always loses.

***

"Iggy."

And here we go again folks- round 2 of pain and torture for the blind kid. Can't I catch a break? Nope, because apparently, besides my blindness, I am invincible and can handle anything. I was in my room, the rest of the flock had opted on watching a movie. _I_ had obviously opted out.

I heard the creak of the door and then the click as it was shut firmly. I clenched my fists and then hid them behind my back as I sat up so as she couldn't see. From where she stood I could smell the coconut scent of her shampoo and the soothing ocean scented soap that was her favorite. I tried to remember what she smelt like before these dumb feelings but I couldn't. It was as if the last fourteen years of my life had just been erased.

Suddenly, I felt her presence beside me and I instantly stood up so as to avoid her. _You_ try getting someone out of your head and not telling them how you feel when they keep pestering you like this. "Just leave me alone Max!" I could feel her wince which is as close as I will ever get sadly.

"Iggy, what's wrong with you. You've been avoiding everyone. You wouldn't even talk to Fang and you two practically tell each other everything," Max's voice is always soft and delicate but when she's pissed there's the edge of a M-Geek's metal to her voice.

"No," I felt the need to correct her, "_You_ and Fang always tell each other everything. Then, you go off making decisions for us without consulting us. You act as if I'm not even there." I crossed my arms and felt my wings twitch a few centimeters in anger and in a need for a fly.

"If you want to be a part of this, Fang and I can easily let you in," she suggested. I dropped my arms and let my mouth tighten in anger. "What is it then?" She obviously was reading my pissed off facial expression. "Iggy, what do you want? I swear, if you don't tell me, then you are going to regret it." Did she even know how adorable she was when she threatened someone like that? No girl could do that better than Max. She sighed and I breathed in, "What do you want then?"

During her rant, she had stood up so now that she was right in front of me. We were inches apart, I could tell that much. I tried not to breath in her tempting scent. I told myself that Fang was my best friend and that Max was- and always would be- Fang's. Sometimes, you have to accept defeat but Max had taught me to fight until you can't fight anymore. She felt the need to ask again, "What do you want Igs?"

"You," I replied. Instinctively, before I could begin to regret that cheesy line, I found the back of her neck with my hand and pulled her lips to mine. To my surprise, I was dead on perfect but she didn't react at all. As I tried to kiss her, the only image I could get in my hand was holding hands (one was completely limp and dead while the other was doing all the work). Finally, two palms were on my chest and pushing me away.

Fang had told me of the times he tried to kiss Max. She'd kiss him back but then she'd run off before a second one could begin. Max had done neither. She hadn't kissed back and she didn't run away. Instead of her denying her feelings for me (which she obviously did with Fang), I heard her respond, "What the _hell_ was that Iggy?"

Silence, pure-stab-me-in-the-heart-and-kill-me-now, silence. Damn myself and this screwed up life we had. Suddenly, she poked me hard in the chest. I tried to think of an excuse (would she believe that I had a tumor on my brain that made me do irrational things?). "Don't _ever_ do that again." I felt her brush past me and I turned around as if I could actually watch her go. I couldn't though, which was the sad truth. I only had my words now.

"Don't tell Fang," I practically begged.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

You know that book where the guy is on Death Row and that nun is all forgiving to him even though no one else is because he killed two kids. Well- I'll admit I've never read the book but I happened to come across the movie one late night when I couldn't sleep-the actor Sean Penn was in it.

Well, anyway, my point was, that I was that Death Row dude although I never killed anyone and I definitely had no one to sympathize with…not that anyone knew what happened between Max and me.

Let me tell you though, it was like waiting to enter hell each morning. I woke up to make sure I didn't hear Fang's angry pissed off breathing before he smothered me with my own pillow. I wish I had boots to quake in. Fang is the last person you want to piss off besides Max. If he found out that I had kissed Max…oh…dear…I was screwed.

At the moment, I was pacing my room back and forth calling myself an idiot. But do I regret kissing Max? Wait…think about it…nope. The fact that she didn't kiss me back made me wonder what it would've been like if she had.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," I muttered. I was trying to think of lies that Max might fall for but she's never easy to fool. She could practically sniff a bomb about to happen before Gazzy and I even start on it.

"Iggy," a soft voice reached out to me. I lifted my head to the door. I didn't even hear her come in but Angel is as sneaky little agent of the anti-Christ- if I'm to be extreme with my metaphor. "Hey! I'm not a secret agent of the anti-Christ!"

"I never said 'secret' and get out of my head Angel. I have enough room for me, myself, and Jessica- my hot imaginary friend." Angel, even though I couldn't see, had obviously narrowed her eyes because I could feel the heat of her minion personality staring to burn my soul. I crossed my arms, "So what do you want? Besides a pony and to rule the world."

Angel exhaled loudly, "You are in a really bad mood all the time Iggy and you are horrible at hiding your thoughts. Plus, you are the dumbest person I know for even trying to kiss Max. Her and Fang are like Mickey and Minnie Mouse." Uh-oh, here comes the child cartoon analogies. Save me, please save me. Angel coughed and I began to listen to her again. "You and Max are like the fat cartoon guy named Peter and…that chick with blue hair on that show of yellow people."

"Marge from the Simpsons?" I suggested. Leave it to a six-year-old to make a comparison between them.

"Yeah," Angel continued.

"But Marge and Peter could end up together Angel, there's no proof to suggest otherwise," I remarked. "Besides they're cartoons, they can change over time. It's not like feelings are permanent." I laid down on my bed and "stared" up at the ceiling.

"This is Max and Fang, Iggy. Their feelings have been like this since we even left the School. You don't mess with it-never-ever. Unless, you are asking to get hurt." Maybe I liked pain and maybe I was asking for it. "No, you don't. You just want to cause drama because you're jealous of them. You're such a baby."

"You-are calling me- a baby? You- a six year old girl? I have no idea what you could be talking about."

"I know you saw her," Angel replied. "You thought she was real pretty and you'd never even thought of Max in that way before. I read minds so I know. I bet you don't even really love her. You just love seeing her."

For dramatic effect, I looked about the room, "All right since when did I agree to be on Dr. Phil? Or Angel, are you wearing a mike and Max is listening? Hello? What kind of parallel universe am I in?" Angel smacked my arm. "Ow, you're starting to turn into Max you know that?"

Then I was being dragged and I was in the living room. I heard Angel speaking, "Hi Max!" In my mind she was adding, _Don't do what I say and I'll tell Max you let Jeb insert you with an experimental serum. _She was a damn good blackmailer- I had to give her that.

Silence again as Max acknowledged my presence. Maybe she was waiting for me to breakdown and apologize. Maybe she thought I would try to kiss her again even with Angel in the room. _Iggy, look through my eyes._ Out of habit from fighting with Max, I almost talked back but Angel had the upper hand. So, I focused on pulling myself into Angel's mind.

Again, I saw Max and she was so beautiful. She had her arms on her curvy hips staring straight at me with a death glare that would kill me faster than being trapped inside a active volcano. There she was, dressed in a fitting tank top (black in my colorless view) to allow her wings to be shown off. I wished to see her fly and use her strong shoulder muscles to push herself forward.

"Igs, you okay?" Max was asking. I couldn't respond though. I was completely tongue-tied from her beauty.

_Oh no, I thought, if you saw her through my point of view, you'd see her as a mom-like figure but…it's not working. Wait…I have a better idea. Go back to your body and stay here in the living room._ Again, I had no choice but to do as I was told. "Fine Max," I replied. I heard Angel's footsteps as she left the room.

"You aren't going to do anything weird right?" Max asked.

"You aren't going to tell Fang about the kiss right?" I replied.

"What?" Oh crap, worst thing about being blind? Sometimes, you can't see people enter the room, even with our good hearing because you're too busy focusing on other sounds such as Max talking. But, Fang's voice was distinct and clear. "Max?" Crapola.

"Gazzy, just stand in the room," suddenly Angel's voice was in the room as well. "Fang I hear your thoughts, first of all, relax. I will make everything okay." There was silence filled with questions. How would she make it better? Could she travel back and time and prevent me from getting the serum from Jeb? Or could she stop the kiss between Max and I that had definitely not been two sided. "Iggy, try it on Gazzy."

"Woah!" Gazzy yelled. "Try what?" I was too busy to hear Angel explain anything. I don't know how much detail was given but I was looking through Gazzy's eyes now. The world was much bigger here and much more interesting. If I had eyes, I suppose I would be looking at things like this…trying to find stuff to blow up.

"Gazzy, look at Max please." Gazzy's head turned and I was staring at her. She was talking to Fang with that dumb eye thing they do. You know, they don't talk but still have a novel-length conversation. It's weird that they can do that. Then, Max kissed a very angry Fang. Ewww….that is disgusting. Can't they get a room? Or better yet- just not kiss at all. It's gross, people shouldn't do that kind of thing. Doesn't kissing lead up to babies anyways?

"Iggy, go back now, everything has now become clear as a window with Windex," Angel said with a cute reply. Oh geez, someone would have to tell that girl to stop trying to use metaphors. They just weren't working. I returned back to my sightless shell of a body. The thoughts processed through my mind. I wasn't jealous of Max and Fang kissing…just grossed out a bit, just as if I was an eight year old boy.

"Angel, Iggy, what's going on?" Max demanded. I felt the usual cringe at the sound of her voice as the reality of what was happening clicked though my already going to explode brain.

"Iggy got a serum injected into him that lets him look through our eyes," Angel began.

"What?! Iggy, how could you do that?" Max began. I heard Fang whisper something to her but couldn't make out the words he had said.

"Way to break it to them easily Angel," I retorted.

"Sorry Igs. Anyways, Iggy definitely looked through Fang's eyes and he sort of confused Fang's feelings for his own. Because it was his first time looking through someone's eyes, it came on strong and lasted awhile." I felt like Angel was a detective.

"But I looked through Jeb's eyes first," I corrected her, "And nothing, nada."

"First, nothing happened because Jeb doesn't have bird DNA and you're mind set is that of an avian-human. Different wave-lengths. I'm use to it when reading the minds of animals over you guys," she replied. Oh, well, why didn't I think of that?

"What about when I looked through your eyes?" I asked, "I didn't feel anything at all like you would."

"Again, I am a girl and you are a boy. Different mindsets, which is why when you looked through Fang's or Gazzy's eyes you also connected to their emotions because you are like them in way."

"Woah, that's just weird." Max muttered. I nodded in agreement. I felt like I had just stepped into Twilight Zone. "And Igs, just cause Angel went off about this whole strange story, it doesn't make me any less mad at you. I'd rather not have you going behind my back and getting strange serums from my father. He's not necessarily a good person to trust."

"Max, you just don't get it," I retorted. "You don't know what isn't sight. You know all about seeing and I've got very little knowledge left on it. The chance to see, if through someone else's eyes, is worth more to me than accidently kissing you off feelings that weren't really mine but Fang's."

"I'm still mad about that too," Max muttered. I could almost hear Fang tighten his grip on Max's waist as he got defensive.

"Maybe if you told Fang to calm his hormones. His feelings after all- not mine," I retorted. Angel giggled next to me. "How about I promise never to use the power on the guys."

"Or anytime inappropriate like…say I'm getting changed," Max retorted. I smirked.

"Fine, deal, and Fang man, she's all yours." Just then footsteps introduced another person in the room. I felt I might as well know before even hearing. I chose Angel's mind just to be safe.

"All right, what's going on? I take a shower and I come out to hear you all in hushed whispers. Seriously you guys, you are creeping me out." She had wet hair pulled back into an unruly pony tail. Her tank top showed off her chest and curves in a nice way. Her short-shorts were also accenting the muscles of her legs. She had a toothbrush in her hand which was hilarious in my mind. She was really…really cute. Oh geez, was this Nudge? Why couldn't I not get my eyes off of her? I'd always liked Nudge, her talking had evened out my ability to only listen. Seeing her now, I wanted more than just to hear her talk.

_Ewww, get out of my head Iggy!_

I returned to reality.

I was falling for Nudge.

And this time, it was 100% me.

* * *

**Helloooooo,**

**Sorry for the long update. Maine is not a good place to go when you want internet service in the moutains. Anyways, I'd like to support Myrah's Maximum Ride fanfiction awards 2. I believe it's good for everyone to go out there and support their favorite authors and stories. I'm writing mine up as soon as I'm done with this. So support MR fanfiction and nominate a story. **

**Also, thanks for reading. I hope you all are enjoying the story. **

**See ya later alligator (In awhile crocodile),**

**flyerac1029**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Iggy's POV:**

I got so lost in other people that I failed to notice myself. Thinking about it now- I realize who it was I needed over anyone else in this entire flock.

Sure- Max was good looking (all right she was definitely hot but also definitely off limits).

Sure- Fang was a great friend (all the times he rated beach bunnies for me when I couldn't see- that's friendship there).

Sure- Gazzy made the greatest bomb partner.

Sure- Angel was cute and adorable (with a scary edge of mind reading abilities).

But there was one, a voice, who stuck out to me the most during my sightless days. It was her that I listened too because it wasn't like I could look around the room to find better excuses to leave. All this time, just sitting there, I was listening to here and eventually, I was listening because I wanted to.

Now, all I had to know is if maybe- just maybe- she would feel the same.

"Aww, Iggy, you're so cute. It's just like when Max and Fang wouldn't admit they like each other," my attention turned towards little Angel with her mischievous grin that revealed she had been listening in on my conversation the entire time. Great.

"Umm, okay Angel." I replied.

"She likes you too," Angel informed me.

"Really, you're not just playing?" I asked, I ran a hand through my hair nervously. I had been sitting in the living room by myself contemplating over what to do. Now, Angel was getting herself involved. "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to meddle?" Max must have a million times, I bet.

"Nope," she lied.

I laughed, "Sure." I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow with my head tilted towards her.

"Seriously Iggy! Go tell her or…or… _I_ will!" That made me stand up and begin to panic. No- Angel don't even dare. She giggled as she listened to my thoughts. She could be the minion from hell. "HEY!"

"Well stop listening to my thoughts- they're meant to be not heard!" I complained. A silent war erupted between us. It's not like we could do a staring concert (six year olds tend to cheat a lot).

"But-"

"Ha! I win! You can't tell her. Don't even utter a word to Nudge-"

"Don't ever say what to me?" My victory dance had now come to a halt as I tried to block all the swears that crossed my mind from entering Angel's. She was giggling hysterically. My life can be really misfortunate. "Seriously, what can't you tell me?" Nudge was silent- actually waiting and listening for a response.

I did all my best to glare through Angel's evil soul when- "IGGY LIKES YOU!"

"ANGEL!" I yelled, "I'll teach you to never listen to my thoughts again! How dare you!" I was blushing red now as a thought from Angel entered my head, _That's what you get for calling my soul evil._ I heard her skipping out the room that evil, little-

"And he wants to kiss you Nudge- Just to be clear!" Damn it! Angel had left the building after that little bit of information. My entire body stiffened as I turned to face a longer than ever noted in the history of Nudge- silence.

"Umm," I began. Way to go- you, Iggy, are smooth with the words.

"Is it true?" Nudge's voice was quiet. "I mean, it's okay if it's not but, Iggy I understand. I-I like you too but I never did anything about it because well- we were always on the run and then you kissing Max recently. Not to mention my nerves were on hay wire. So- is it true?"

I nodded my head, slowly, "Yeah Nudge, it's really true. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it." Wow- I'm such a Max. How did I not know these feelings for Nudge sooner? Cause I'm an idiot.

Nudge giggled, "It's cool Igs. At least it didn't take you as long as Max." I smiled, she just made me feel way better about the whole situation. No one else could do that for me. "So, let's get this straight." I heard Nudge taking steps towards me, "You like _me_- not Max."

"Yeah," I replied, "Always- just a little bumps in the road. But hey, it's not like I could see them coming." I mentally slapped myself in the face. Smooth little joke Igs, you're a riot.

Nudge's footsteps stopped…right in front of me. "That," Nudge stated, "Is a bad excuse but what can you do, you're a guy." I could almost feel her shrug.

"I'd say something sexist here or whatever but…" I leaned down a bit. I had memorized her height, where exactly her face was. She'd have to help me of course but I don't think she had a problem with that. "But it'd be a waste of time when we could be doing something else."

Nudge took the hint and I heard the swish of her hair as she moved towards me. Our lips connected and I shut my eyes because it's the natural reaction to do so whether you're blind or not. I wrapped my arms around her waist without accidentally grabbing her butt or anything. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss when-

"Oh my god!" At the sound of the voice, Nudge and I backed away. "I'd say something but this is all I could manage." Max- uh oh. She would totally kick my butt for this. I was about to explain when I heard Max utter, "Can't you two have the decency to get a room."

"Can't you and Fang?" I replied back, having caught them smooching in the kitchen a few times when I was about to go cook.

"I'd say touché but you're blind Iggy, it's not like you can see it."

"But I have a heightened sense in hearing. Do you think I want to walk in and hear-" I made kissing noises. I heard Nudge giggle beside me and slowly, her hand was holding on to mine. I could kind of see why Max and Fang were kissing and holding hands all the time (who I thought would've been the least PDA couple in the world) but now, with Nudge, it made perfect sense.

Even though I couldn't see, I wanted the world to see.

That Nudge was the girl I loved.

And she loved me back.

* * *

**The END. I'm sorry that the length of it is not like my other stories but I am currently focusing on Maximum Ride: Alternate, The Diary of My Mistakes, and soon to come- What They Don't Know (which will be posted within the next day or so).**

**HERE ARE MY OTHER MR STORIES (in case you need more flyerac1029 [hehe, I sound like a drug])-**

***Maximum Ride: Taking Back the World- Set after the fifth book, Max must finally face off Mr. Chu but also deal with her own emotions.**

***The sequels are Maximum Ride: Save Us and Maximum Ride: The Darker Truths of Evolution**

***Truth- a one shot (may later be a two shot) on what happens when Max plays Truth or Dare while Fang is not present**

***Maximum Ride: Alternate- what happens if Ari was taken to the house instead of Fang and Fang was Max's enemy?**

***The Diary of My Mistakes- Starting off with Max in London with no one to talk to but the Voice and her diary**

***What They Don't Know- AU Max's friends have decided she HAS to choose- either she dates Fang, her best friend since forever, or goes to prom with the most popular guy in school, Iggy.**

**(All stories contain FAX because if FAX was a religion, I think I might just join it)**

**I hope you enjoyed this story! **

**Goodbye forever (on this story),**

**flyerac1029**


	6. Counting Stars

_Dear Readers,_

_I apologize in advance. This is not a chapter to the story for which you have asked Fanfiction to alert you about. This is a special introduction to my first novel, __Counting Stars_, _which will be on sale June 1, 2011 on . You will find the web links up on my fanfiction profile by that day. For all of you who have been reading my work, this is a thank you—the summary of the book, plus the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it! You will have the choice of buying either the paperback, hardcover, or Ebook version._

_Sincerely,_

_Rose_

* * *

"In the end, it's all the same, just like the stars in the sky."

Annabel Hartman holds horrible secrets in her heart; she is the sole caretaker of her brother Ryan, her mother's killer is still haunting her, and she has a predetermined destiny she can't escape.

Annabel believes she is meant to be alone.

However, after moving to a new town, she becomes friends with the Alderics, four brothers with a curse as terrible as her own.

They reveal to her that each of them have the power of an element; earth, water, fire, and wind.

Annabel is instantly welcomed into their world and she begins to let them into hers. But as she gets closer to the Alderics, she begins to believe that meeting them was a part of the destiny she never wanted.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"_**If you aren't strong, you'll die."**_

_I am cursed…_

_…I am destined to be alone._

_What else could explain the life I have been given?_

_I am a monster after all; I don't deserve anything more than what I have._

Before me was the familiar, red punching bag; I took a deep breath and shut my eyes. I focused on every muscle in my body. I began to slowly flex each one from my arms to my ankles. I let my thoughts dull down to a soft murmur as I focused only on this one hit that I was going to make. I inhaled when…

"Annabel! We're going to be late!" With a frustrated grunt, I went in for one solid kick to the bag. My leg connected with a loud smack into the center of the sack. I heard the black, plastic bottom scrap across the floor and, soon afterward, the usual thud as it smacked against the wall. My fists tightened as I stared at the inanimate enemy.

"I don't want to be here," I told no one but myself. With a soft shrug and a quick shake of my head to get my bangs out of my eyes, I turned around and placed my black converse sneakers on. As I tied my shoes, my thoughts turned back on into a constant roar like they had been ever since we moved here, into this dumb, awful house.

Just two weeks ago, my brother and I had moved here to some small suburban town that people never heard about. The day my mother told me we were moving was on my sixteenth birthday two and a half months ago. Not long after that, my mother died, and my father became an alcoholic. My brother and I still moved here to this house, but we were pretty much orphans as Dad entered rehab to deal with the drinking, and mom was buried in the cemetery back home. At the moment, we were living off the checks our father sent us and someday soon, the money I would earn through my job at a local restaurant in town. Right now though, being here in a new world was not exciting, especially considering the circumstances that my brother and I were forced into. The only choice I had now was to make sure I could protect him, and make everything better for him. I wasn't too concerned with myself.

"Annabel!" I heard again. I snapped back into reality.

"I'm coming," I called back, a bit of anger in my tone, which I instantly regretted. I grabbed my backpack, an army green messenger bag, and ran up the stairs with an easy sprint. My bag hit against my leg the entire way up as my hand reached for the doorknob. When I opened the door to the main floor, I saw my younger brother standing there, looking right at me impatiently.

"Pop's will be mad if you put another dent in the wall." Ryan said with a grin that was only a mere lift at the corner of his lips. He fiddled with his black framed glasses. "And he did say we weren't supposed to be late for school on our first day." I sighed and ran a hand through my brown hair. _Yeah, he said that before everything happened…I wondered what he would say now…_

"I know," I huffed. Why did Ryan seem more responsible than me? "Let's go, we do have to walk after all." I placed an arm around my brother's shoulders. He was only a few inches shorter than me, and in time, I would assume he would outgrow me. With that sad thought, I led us out the door, shut it behind us, and headed down the steps.

Here, where we lived now, was nowhere near home. Home was better than this ever could be. The green grass, the white-picket fences, the clean sidewalks, and small trees weren't as free, open, or loving as the ones back where we used to be, my family and I. Here it was copies of the same house all lined up, paved roads instead of dirt, and prep schools that made us wear uniforms. "Annabel," my brother was only eleven years old and still, he was more of an adult than I was. "Everything will be okay. Mom would've liked it here, so why can't you like it too?"

I cringed at the acknowledgment. "I can't…because," my eyes drifted down to our feet taking each step slowly, one at a time, "Because, mom would've made this place okay. She's not here to do that." _At least if she was still here, I could still have her, even if she didn't love me…At least, I'd feel like I had a purpose…_ I shook off my thoughts, knowing that it didn't matter if whether or not mom was here. I would still have my _purpose_.

"She did it for us, though," Ryan continued, "She did it because—," I clamped my hand over his mouth. We stopped walking as I kneeled down in front of him. I glared at him, with a cold stare that I wish I didn't have to use on him. My hand still pressed firmly against his lips.

"We _never_ speak of it," I whispered harshly. "_Never_, do you understand me?" Ryan nodded his head. His brown eyes were filling up with tears already. I dropped my hand from his mouth, which was trembling now. A gust of wind brushed his brown hair in front of his eyes as I looked away from him and at the bottom of a white fence mixing in with the green grass, "I'm sorry. But you ought to know better."_ My secret is a secret for a reason._

"I know, but," Ryan was hesitant, careful, "We never talk of it, even when we should." I patted his shoulder, in a way, telling him that we would discuss it some other time in private. His shoulders sagged, and his eyes went down to the sidewalk to watch our moving feet. I lifted my eyes up to the perfect blue sky with the clouds lazily rolling along. I felt like I had entered a nightmare, and I was the monster in the center spotlight.

"Let's just," I sighed and once again ran my hand through my long waves of hair. "Let's just get through today, okay? And tell you what, I'll show you some new fighting moves for you to work on." A smile, a small one at that, appeared on my brother's face as he fixed his glasses.,"Now come on," I said, once again placing a protective arm over my brother's shoulders, "As your sister, I have to make sure you make it to your middle school orientation."

As it was, we were just walking on the way to Hawthorne, a private school not far from home, when we ran into them.

"You've got some nerve, you know that!" Both Ryan and I lifted our heads towards the sound. At the corner of the sidewalk where we would have to cross, a group of teens suddenly appeared. The one in the front looked a bit annoyed with his hands shoved in his pockets, and his eyes clamped shut. He was biting his bottom lip while mumbling to himself. He was dressed in the Hawthorne uniform like Ryan.

Just behind him, the other three walked, and by the looks of it, they were all related. They had the same chins, noses, and even black feathery hair. The tallest of them had his hand on the shoulder of the smallest. Assuming he was the oldest, I quickly noted his dark green shirt with a brown tie and tan dress pants with brown leather shoes. His hair went down to the small of his back and was flowing about in the wind. He was slightly glaring at the one in the front, but not in a mean way, just a frustrated way as if he was used to dealing with this.

"Honestly, you need to relax. I hate you too, but it's not like we need _everyone_ to know," the voice was cold and smooth. It came from the second tallest boy, who was wearing the usual boy's uniform for Hawthorne too; a black vest with the crest, a white shirt and black tie, and black pants with black leather shoes. The youngest whose eyes were casted down on the ground also had the same clothing as his two brothers.

"Well!" The boy who was in front turned around to face them. His eyes were open now, and I was suddenly taken aback. Unlike the other three, whose eyes were all a deep forest green, his were a piercing blue that seemed too scary to be real. "I could care less. And _what_ are you staring at?" Suddenly, his eyes were on my brother and me. Instinctively, I pushed Ryan behind me while I glared at him.

"Nothing special," I retorted with a snide. I felt myself glare again as the three other boys snickered at my response. The one who had yelled at me stood up straighter and turned to face me with a shocked expression on his face. "Let's go Ryan, I have to take you to orientation." I softly grabbed my brother's wrist and quickly moved past the boys. I was in no mood for social interactions with anyone.

As we crossed the street towards the tall, looming building of Hawthorne Prep, I heard the group of boys talking. Apparently, they were incapable of whispering.

"Aiden, that girl totally embarassed you!"

"SHUT UP!"

"That was interesting."

"I SAID, 'SHUT UP!'"

I shook my head and kept moving until we were out of earshot. "You weren't very nice." Shocked, I looked down at Ryan who was staring forward. "You could've been nicer. You don't always have to let your anger get the best of you." _But my anger is all I have…_

I huffed, "Well, it's hard, all right? Besides, it's not like it matters. In this school, I'll probably never see any of them again." We pushed through crowds of people as I followed the signs that pointed towards the auditorium. I felt myself get agitated as I held tight onto Ryan's wrist so as not to lose him.

Ryan sighed, "You'll never learn will you Annabel?" His eyes casted down to the ground, and his shoulders sagged. I could tell how disappointed he was in me. Then, he muttered again to me as he stood at my side, "You'll never learn what it means to have a friend, will you?"

_Nope._

By then, I found the auditorium where all the seventh graders had to go for orientation with a legal guardian. Since my father was not available, the dean approved for me to take Ryan instead. Hawthorne Prep was two parts, a middle school and a high school, which meant Ryan and I had classes in the same building. "We're sitting back here." I led Ryan to the farthest corner of the auditorium, and we sat down. I placed my feet on the seat in front of me and crossed my arms. "I already hate it here."

Ryan sighed, "So easy to hate. So hard to love." Mom used to say the same exact thing when Ryan and I were younger.

I chose to ignore his statement and observed the room. There were two exits behind us on either side of the wide room. The seats were centered, and there were about twenty rows total. There was a stage set up, with a podium and microphone, and near it was a line of seats filled up with teachers. I shut my eyes and rested my head back, too frustrated to want to deal with any of this.

"Hello there," I jumped and lifted my head to see two of the boys that we had run into before. Up close now, I realized that the tall one had to be in his late-twenties or even early-thirties. He had a wide grin on his face as he pushed his long hair off his shoulder. "I'd thought this area would be empty. I'm not a fan of crowds, and I plan on sleeping. I've been to these already with my other brothers so…it gets quite repetitive by the second time." The smallest boy sat down next to Ryan and from behind the layers of long black hair, stared curiously.

"Who are you?" I demanded seeing as how, right now, these strangers were sitting next to my brother. My blood was boiling as I wondered how I could protect him in case of an attack. The older of the two smirked at me as if we were long lost friends and he was the only one who remembered.

"Annabel," Ryan whispered calmly, "You don't have to be so paranoid." He patted my hand with his own, just like mom used to do whenever I got angry in public. I hated that he was acting more like a parent now, instead of me, seeing as how I was the one in charge of taking care of him. "Really, you don't need to panic over everything," Ryan added.

_Oh, but I do. I really do._

"Annabel? What a lovely name," the oldest said. I frowned and glared at him. "My name is Demetrius Alderic." He held out a hand, but I refused to shake it. He pulled his hand back and stared at me, "You're a very interesting person aren't you," he inquired.

"I'm still too young for you," I retorted. Demetrius laughed and rested his hand on his chin. He kept watching me. "I'm not interested," I replied, turning my head away from them.

"I never meant anything like that," Demetrius defended. I still kept my eyes on the stage in front of me though. "This is my youngest brother, Kari. The other two you saw with me, well the one who _didn't_ yell at you was Namir, and the one who did was Aiden. They're both juniors. Namir's eighteen, and Aiden's seventeen. What about you, Annabel?" I felt my fists tighten when he said my name so lightly…so casually.

"Annabel's a junior too! She turned sixteen last June." Ryan said excitedly. I turned my head to stare at my brother. I was about to tell him to stop talking, but I couldn't. He sounded happy, and I'd never stop that. "I'm only a seventh grader, and I'm still eleven. My name's Ryan Hartman. It's nice to meet you." He gave a genuine smile and my heart broke, because he never smiled that way anymore. At least, he never smiled like that since mom died. He gave the kind where his lips pulled back to show his white teeth, and his eyes squinted. I missed seeing that smile.

"I'm eleven too. Are you new to the school?" For the first time, I heard the youngest, Kari, whisper. His voice was so light that I had to strain to hear it. He lifted his eyes to the both of us. He was fiddling with his small hands, and for being a seventh grader in high school, he seemed much younger.

"Yeah, we just moved two weeks ago." Ryan answered. Suddenly the two younger boys broke into a conversation, and I leaned back in my chair to ignore them. I felt myself drifting into a depressing sleep, but I made sure to remain alert enough to break for the exit if it was required…

… "_Your mother died, and it's all your fault. You know why she died. You know why…" Opening my eyes I stared into darkness. The voice was still echoing in my sleep. I shivered at the familiar sound. "Her blood is on your hands."_

"_I never asked her to do it," I whispered. I was scared and weak, two things that I was never allowed to feel growing up. But with this voice, the second I heard it, I broke the tough charade I put on for everyone else._

"_Oh, but she had to."It hissed. I looked around for the enemy that never let me be. For two months, in my dreams, I could never escape. I waited to see it, but everything was so dark that I couldn't even see my own hands._

"_No," I shook my head. The darkness was closing in, as impossible as that sounded. I felt like I couldn't breathe, but I felt the need to try and explain myself. "She had a choice…she made the wrong choice. I never wanted that for her." Tears were falling down my eyes lightly as I collapsed onto the ground. I kneeled down. I wished to hide my face, I was so ashamed of my tears, but the air was too heavy. I couldn't lift my arms up in order to cover my weakness. "She made the wrong choice."_

"_You should've known better…"_

"_I didn't know! How was I supposed to know? I was born this way."_

"_You killed her," the voice hissed._

"_No, I didn't," I whispered. "She just made the wrong choice. SHE DID IT TO HERSELF!" I sobbed uncontrollably. I wouldn't willingly cry like this. I had always been able to hold it back except in my sleep. _

"_No, it was you. Admit it." I shook my head as the voice grew louder. "Come on Annabel, you know better. She was a good mother, wasn't she?" I didn't respond. "Why is she dead? She had no curse on her like you. She's dead because she sacrificed her life for you, so why won't you admit it."_

"_She made the wrong choice," I insisted between short breathes of air. The world fell back away from me, as the darkness formed into a shape. There stood the shadow that forever haunted me since the day my mother was killed. I felt my entire body go rigid. "She made the wrong choice," I muttered. When I finished my sentence, the shadow started towards me slowly. I kept repeating those words, hoping the shadow would believe me, but it didn't work. Just as its hand wrapped around my neck, I could only manage one more word. "No!"I flung myself forward and opened my eyes…_


	7. The Dark Blue

_Hi everyone! _

_I know you're expecting another update to these wonderful stories, but I am afraid that is not the case. That does not mean, however, that you won't get some enjoyable work of mine to read. I would like to let you know that my novel, __The Dark Blue__, the sequel to __Counting Stars__ is being released on September 10, 2011. Here, I am including the synopsis as well as Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy it._

_Rose Schroth_

* * *

"**Destiny will run its true course."**

Life refuses to be normal in the case of Annabel Hartman. As summer begins, she sets out to break the Alderic's curse. But things aren't as easy as she had hoped.

Henare, the head of the family, makes his appearance, as does the final element—metal.

Demetrius' intentions prove to be questionable at best.

And the worst of them all?

Annabel's friendship with Aiden is tearing at the seams.

In the sequel to Counting Stars, all that remains in the dark will be revealed, and the destiny of Annabel Hartman will finally be fulfilled.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"Aiden."

At the sound of his name, Aiden Alderic turned his bright eyes on his only friend, Anna Hartman. Her voice was sweet and quiet, just barely a whisper as the two of them sat there together on the roof of the Alderic home. Aiden watched her as her eyes connected with his. With a raise of her chin and a shrug of her shoulders, she finally finished what she had started. "Can we be friends?"

"Forever," he replied without thought. Suddenly, his eyes went wide as the memory came rushing back. Every single question in his mind was suddenly answered. Anna caught the way his skin went pale and the way he suddenly looked at her differently. But he couldn't tell her what was going on.

Annabel was no longer the person he had met seven months ago on the first day of school. She wasn't just the girl who was his best friend that knew his deepest secret and never left him. She wasn't just the girl he was secretly in love with. That slight exchange of conversation had changed everything that he knew and switched it around. Suddenly, she was more than Aiden ever realized she could be.

"Aiden?" She asked, and he sensed that she was nervous. Instead of answering her, he shut his eyes for just a moment as he lay down. His hands were beneath his head as he opened up his eyes once more so that he could see the sky. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her frown. "Aiden, what's going on? Just tell me, all right?" Aiden quickly turned his attention on her. He laughed and smiled at her.

"It's nothing, Anna," he assured her. She released the breath she had been holding in. "For now," Aiden whispered, "Just count some stars with me." Instantly, she rested down next to him. Her arm slightly touching his as they both stared up. Aiden began to count each star, but it didn't stop the frantic thoughts inside of his head.

_We lay there counting stars, but I barely say the dark night sky above me. My heart was beating with excitement and realization. I was once asked if I remembered, and now I did. I was once told that it was all my fault that Annabel's life was the way it was, and now I knew it truly was. I was the one who ruined her entire future. It was all my fault because of something that had happened long ago. How I never made this connection until now was a mystery to me. If Anna knew, she would never forgive me. She would hate me, and I would lose her. But, I didn't deserve her friendship. Knowing that I was the reason behind her pains, I wondered how she didn't even remember. We had met each other once before, six years ago, and that was the beginning to Anna's years of heartache…_

"Demetrius, why are you taking us to a park in another town?" Twelve-year-old Namir asked as the four Alderic brothers stepped outside of their car. Namir's black hair moved about in a soft, cold wind. To make it stop, he tapped his six-year-old brother, Kari. The young child stared at Namir as the wind died down. A look was shared between them as Kari read his brother's mind.

Demetrius, the oldest brother and only guardian of the younger three, was just twenty-four as he kneeled down in front of Namir. With a laid back smile that hid all of his true intentions, Demetrius placed a hand on Namir's shoulder, "To get away from everything for a bit. You guys deserve to have some fun." By everything they needed to get away from, the three boys that stood there knew their brother meant the terrible curse the four of them shared. "Namir," Demetrius continued, "Watch Kari all right? He's still young, and we can't have him slip up in public." Namir nodded his head and smiled. Then, eleven-year-old Aiden, who had been silent and angry as usual, became Demetrius' center of attention. "Stay out of trouble, all right?"

Aiden glared at his brother. His hands formed into his fists, he stomped his foot, and yelled in a low whisper, "Shut up! Water boy could mess up too! It's not fair that you act like he's better than me. He's not perfect!" Aiden felt his skin heat up. In frustration, he took a deep breath to cool the fire in his blood. "Why must you always act like it's me?" His voice was a dull, weak whisper. "It's not me all the time," he muttered.

"But it is," Namir muttered under his breath, "It's always because of you. Remember when Emi found out? Whose fault was that? Oh right, it was yours." Aiden went to attack his brother, only to have Demetrius stop him by stepping in between. Namir glared at Aiden past their brother's open arm. "Look here dragon breath, just stay away from people. Last thing we need is for you to set a bunch of innocent people on fire. Come on Kari, let's go play." Namir took the youngest Alderic out to the playground.

Demetrius ruffled Aiden's hair, but he pulled away. "Just go play." Demetrius smiled wide. Aiden kept his gaze on the children playing on the monkey bars and slides. They were so happy. He hated that. "Try to make a friend for once," Demetrius commented. Aiden growled in disgust. His brother sighed at him while standing up. "I'll be over there, all right?" Demetrius walked away and sat down on a bench next to an older woman.

Walking to the swings, Aiden was suddenly pushed to the ground. His hands caught him just in time to stop his face from hitting the sidewalk too hard. He grumbled in hate as he heard the giggling child run off without a care in the world. Aiden would've been upset that no one noticed him if it wasn't for the fact that he was used to it. He picked himself up only to be astounded by the sight before him.

Just by the empty swing set, a young girl, his age, stood there. The crazy world of childhood seemed blockaded away from her. She was just standing there staring up at the blue sky. Her brown hair was blowing in the natural wind. Her cheeks were red, and her mouth was set in a determined line. In an instant, she turned her back on him as she kept her eyes up.

Without much thought, Aiden walked over to her. His feet stepped onto the mulch, and she turned around at the sound. His thin pre-teen arms wrapped around her shoulders into a gentle, timid hug. At the movement of her arms around his waist, he released the nervous breath he had been holding in. She had accepted him. Suddenly, his heart felt like it was about to burst from happiness. Then, in a soft whisper, he heard her gentle voice ask him, "Can we be friends?"

"Forever," Aiden replied without a thought.

_How could I have forgotten Anna? Why is it the moment I saw her that first day of school, I didn't recognize my one and only friend from my childhood? She had changed, there was no other explanation. As a kid, Anna smiled happily. She was so open. It was as if she had no secrets to hide. Just being around her made me a better person. In the short time that I knew her back then, I smiled and felt wanted. Before her, my eleven-year-old self never knew what it meant for someone to actually see me. The Anna that came into my life later on, however, was angry and closed off. She was more like me. There was no way I could've connected the girl of my past to the Anna of my present._

"Aiden?" At the sound of her voice again, Aiden was pulled from his thoughts. Anna was sitting up now with her arms resting on her knees. "It's getting late," she commented. He could see his old friend in her now. She had the same dark blue eyes that hid layers of underlying thoughts and emotions that Aiden never understood. Suddenly, Anna yawned and stretched her arms over her head. The sleeves of her red shirt didn't cover up the pale lines that the stars lit up. Aiden frowned at the sight of her scars, remembering that Ritayu, a member of his own family, had done that to her-all to keep her away from him and his brothers. Anna sighed when she saw that Aiden was upset. "I'm all right Aiden," she reassured him.

Aiden sat up, and stared her right in the eyes. He didn't quite believe her. Just a week ago, she had almost died. Ritayu had tried to kill her. Aiden was so close to losing her. But, he held back all his worries and simply asked, "Are you sure?" Anna nodded her head, but it wasn't a good enough answer for him still.

"You don't need to take care of me," she defended. Aiden sighed. He knew she would be like that. A part of him wanted to tell her that he had to take care of her. He was compelled to make sure that she was never hurt by him or anyone else. Aiden wanted to protect her because he loved her more than he should. But, he also knew the only reason Anna needed protection was because of him.

Anna's head suddenly rested on his shoulder, which caught him by surprise. Not too long ago, the gesture would've sent his heart racing, and Aiden would have had no clue as to what it meant. He knew now. He knew why she was his world, why there was no life without her, and why he needed her. Aiden pretended as if he didn't feel a thing though as he whispered to her, "All right, I think it's time to go. I don't want you to fall asleep and then roll off the roof."

Anna lifted her head and looked at him. Her nose crinkled at the bridge as she shut her eyes and smiled. Her small laugh echoed out into the silent night. Aiden had no choice but to smile as well. He couldn't help himself around her. "I guess you're right," Anna replied.

_Slowly, she was letting down her walls. Anna, whether she knew it or not, was becoming the girl I had met six years ago at a park in a town I never visited before. Knowing it was her all along that had always accepted me, I thought that it was destiny. It just so happened that on the day I was there, she would be there too. The girl who I would fall in love with, it was her…but, ultimately, it was me that ruined her life. If she had never met me that day, her mother would still be alive. She wouldn't have those scars. But seeing her smile and laugh again made it worth being a part of her life, and showed how selfish I truly was. Anna trusted me, she told me her darkest secret that she was meant to save the world, and yet, I was hiding more secrets from her than I should be allowed. She trusted me again, like she had those many years ago on the one day in my childhood where I had a real friend. But, Anna didn't know that, she didn't remember…_

Young Aiden and Anna sat side by side on the swing set. Around them was the excitement of the children. They were screaming with happiness as they ran about, but the two new friends were silent. Aiden stared at her as Anna slowly rocked back and forth with her eyes facing forward. He didn't know her name, and she didn't know his, but he didn't feel the need to ask. They were meant to be friends, he could tell.

Suddenly Anna smirked, "That's my brother." She lifted her delicate finger out to the group of children. Aiden recognized the kid who had pushed him to the ground. He was scrawny and small, most likely around Kari's age. Aiden nodded his head to show her that he saw who she was pointing too. "Do you have any brothers?" She asked.

"Yeah," Aiden admitted. No one had ever asked him questions before. No one had ever taken the interest to. He felt his palms go sweaty on the chains of the swing. "Demetrius is the one over there who is sleeping. He's our guardian. He thinks I always get into trouble." Aiden turned his pointer finger from his oldest brother to his sworn enemy, Namir, and his younger brother, Kari. "Those are my brothers too. Namir, he's a jerk. Don't talk to him. Kari's the youngest. They don't like me." Aiden sighed as Anna's eyes turned to him. He averted his attention away from her. "No one likes me," he muttered. He dug the toe of his sneaker into the mulch. His knuckles were sore from his tight grip on the swing.

Suddenly, a cool hand reached over and managed to take his right hand away from the swing. Fingers, soft and gentle, intertwined with his in one fluid motion. Aiden's heart sped up in shock as he lifted his eyes up to Anna. Their hands hung in the air between them. Her hold was strong as if she was telling him that she would never let go. "It must be hard," she reasoned, "To feel like that." Aiden turned his eyes away from her. He figured she just pitied him. "But it's not true, you shouldn't feel like that, because I like you." His eyes darted over to her to see if she was serious. She had a gentle smile on her face as she squeezed his hand. "I mean it," she whispered, "I really like you."

"But," Aiden retorted, "We just met. You don't know me." Anna titled her head. Her hair swept over her shoulder. "You don't even know my name, and I don't know yours. What if I'm a monster? What if I'm cursed? You wouldn't like me then." She kept smiling though, which made Aiden nervous. She wasn't running away like the rest of the world. She was holding on to his hand still. "You don't know me," he repeated.

"But I do," Anna whispered. "I knew who you were the second you hugged me." Her gentle smile made Aiden begin to smile as well. "You're my best friend, I can tell. If you're cursed or whatever, that's okay. I'd never hate you." Aiden's grin grew wide and at that instant, there was a flash.

Both Aiden and Annabel jumped and looked behind them to see a woman standing there with a camera. Aiden recognized her as the one Demetrius had sat down next to. The woman smiled as he heard Anna groan in embarrassment, "Mom!" Aiden's mouth dropped open as he stared at the woman. She truly was his friend's mother. They both had long, chestnut brown hair and wide, memorizing grins.

The older woman approached them, "I'm sorry honey, but I had to." She looked down at Aiden, and he suddenly felt very aware that he was holding Anna's hand still. "Hello," she laughed as Aiden and Anna pulled their hands apart. Aiden blinked as a camera waved in front of his face. "Would you mind taking a picture of us, please?" Aiden nodded his head and took the black, small object.

Anna's mother took her daughter and stood in front of Aiden. "Uh…smile," Aiden said, hoping that was normal. He lifted the machine to one eye. "1…2…3…," there was a click and a second of dark blue nothingness until the sound of the camera running greeted him. He kept staring through the peephole at Anna and her mother still standing there smiling. He wanted to be in the picture, he wanted to be a part of it, even just for a second. Aiden sighed when he knew that could never happen. He put the camera down.

As he handed back the camera to her mother, Anna sat back down on the swing. "Honey, we're leaving soon," Anna's mother replied. Aiden's stomach dropped at the thought. Anna had only just entered his life. He didn't want to lose her already. "I need you to go get your brother for me." Then, her eyes were to Aiden, "Thank you for taking the picture. I hope you come to the park again sometime soon." Then, Anna's mother walked away.

Anna stood up. "I'm sorry that I have to go," she whispered. She kicked a few pieces of mulch away from her. She seemed upset, "I really don't want to." Aiden stood up so that he was in front of her. Anna lifted her eyes up to him and smiled, "You'd make a good friend to have." Aiden smiled. "Don't forget me, all right? I know I won't forget you," she admitted. A deep blush formed on her cheeks as she looked away.

"I won't forget you, never ever," he promised. Anna looked at him. In one quick second, she leaned up on her toes. She closed the space between them so that their lips touched for barely a moment. Then, she ran off without Aiden knowing if that had actually happened or not. Watching her leave, Aiden smirked. His only regret was never getting her name.

_Anna didn't remember when I told her the very story that started our friendship. She had promised me that she would never forget, but she had. It hurt to know that, but it didn't change the facts. All of this time, it had been about her. She was who I wanted to believe was meant to be with me. But…I was cursed. The reason for every single pain in her life since that day was because of me. In all truths, no matter how much I loved Anna Hartman, I could never be with her because of one remaining fact._

_It was all my fault._

* * *

_If you liked what you read, then purchase the novel on Lulu (dot) com. You can find it exclusively there as well as the first book. Don't miss out on my first series, and don't worry! I have another book that's going to be released in March of 2012, the start of a four book series. You can find out more about everything at my website, a link is posted on my fanfiction site._

_Thank you to those who constantly support me._

_Rose_


End file.
